Les deux tourtereaux et la gamine débile
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Cadeau de Noël pour la soyeuse Miki Aren la reine du monde ! C'est le soir de Noël, Mathieu et Antoine sortent d'un bar un peu ivres, mais surtout heureux et amoureux...


**COUUUUUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

 **Alors je sais qu'on est le 22 décembre, que c'est pas encore Noël, mais comme j'aurais pas d'ordinateur le 24/25 décembre, je poste mon OS de Noël, qui est le cadeau de Noël de ma cousine chérie Miki Aren *coeur***

 **C'est un matoine, et il est bizarre.**

 **Voilà.**

« Il faisait nuit. La demi lune caressait les rues de ses pâles rayons, parfois masqués par quelques nuages. Les étoiles visibles malgré la pollution lumineuse brillaient allègrement dans le ciel de décembre. Il était minuit largement passé et la lune commençait à décliner vers l'horizon. De par l'heure tardive, il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, malgré qu'on soit le 25 décembre (oui je sais, c'est pas vrai, chut!) et ce quasi silence était réconfortant pour les deux silhouettes qui déambulaient dans les rues, la démarche un peu trébuchante.

« JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIME ! » hurla soudain Mathieu Sommet en s'agrippant aux épaules du plus grand, lui soufflant par la même occasion son haleine fortement alcoolisée au visage.

Mais Antoine Daniel était trop bourré pour que ça le dérange et il se jeta sur les lèvres de Mathieu, l'entraînant dans un baiser chaud et endiablé. Les mains de son compagnon migrèrent dans ses cheveux en bataille, s'y accrochant pour ne pas s'écrouler et celles d'Antoine se glissèrent sous son T-shirt pour le lui enlever. Mathieu ne fut que trop heureux de le laisser faire et se jeta à nouveau sur la bouche entrouverte de son compagnon dès que la barrière de tissus fut passée devant son visage, son corps frissonnant dans l'air froid. Puis il s'attaqua directement à la ceinture d'Antoine, galérant un peu à la déboucler, sûrement à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie bien supérieur à la norme autorisée. Les deux hommes étaient trop saouls et ivres de bonheur pour que les termes ''atteinte à la pudeur'' ou ''ivresse sur la voix publique'' leur disent encore quelque chose.

Mathieu parvient enfin à débarrasser son compagnon de l'infâme ceinture et s'attaqua ensuite à sa braguette qu'il baissa sans trop de difficultés malgré ses gestes tremblants. Les mains d'Antoine se glissèrent sous son pantalon pour venir agripper ses fesses et Mathieu émit un son de contentement. Les deux hommes étaient trop ivres pour penser à s'exprimer autrement que par des gémissement et grognements. Une phrase ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda Antoine et pressant son érection maintenant libre contre la bosse dans le jean de Mathieu. Celui-ci passa ses main sous la chemise blanche de son compagnon pour s'agripper à son dos. Mathieu lia leurs lèvres à nouveau, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son compagnon.

Antoine s'apprêtait à s'occuper du pantalon de son amant quand un hurlement suraigu retentit dans la rue/l'univers entier.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment et le chevelu remonta précipitamment son pantalon. Ils se tournèrent, l'air horrifié, vers l'émetteur d'ultrason qui ne s'était pas encore arrêté. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés ébouriffés portant une cravate chelou avec des badges et un gilet appartenant autrefois à sa cousine adorée se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Quand son orifice buccal se ferma enfin, Mathieu poussa un soupire de soulagement, retirant ses index de ses oreilles. La fille rouvrit la bouche et le vidéaste s'apprêta à renfoncer ses doigts dans ses organes auditifs, mais ce ne fut pas un nouveau cris bien trop aigu pour un être humain qui sortit de celle qui se prenait pour la reine du monde, mais un flot de bulles qui s'envolèrent dans l'air froid, portées par un vent léger. Antoine admira les bulles qui voletaient et se fit la réflexion que ce spectacle était très beau. Puis, il avisa un mouvement au niveau de la fille. La bubulleuse s'était mise en marche et courait à présent vers le couple dont les visages se décomposèrent progressivement. Quarante-cinq kilos de bulles, de ship et de tentatives ratées de domination du mondes couraient vers eux avec la vitesse d'un avion à réaction.

Mathieu poussa un cri aigu et attrapa la main d'Antoine en commençant à courir pour sa vie, toute trace d'alcool disparaissant de son corps. Il ne leur fallut que dix-huit secondes pour atteindre l'appartement de Mathieu qui pourtant était assez loin et ils se barricadèrent. La fille qui les poursuivait se prit la porte en pleine tête au moment où Mathieu la fermait et s'écroula au sol, évanouie.

« Putain mais c'était quoi cette tarée ? s'écria Antoine en remontant son pantalon qui était redescendu pendant leur fuite. Elle avait foutu des barrières de sécurités autour de la rue ou on était !

_ Je pensais qu'on avait vu le pire en matière de fangirls du matoine mais visiblement celle là est d'un tout autre niveau !

_ Elle me fait peur, tu pense qu'elle va bientôt partir ?

_ J'espère, sinon on est vraiment dans la merde. »

De son côté, la redoutable fillette était plongée dans un rêve emplis de licornes et de glace au chocolat. Elle poussa un ronflement satisfait et bougea dans son sommeil, ce qui la rapprocha de l'escalier qu'elle commença à dévaler allègrement. Le choc la réveilla sur le coup et elle se redressa en s'étirant. Elle oublia instantanément ce qu'elle était venu faire, se contentant de s'émerveiller sur les doux flocons qui commençaient à tomber sur Paris. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et regarda autour d'elle avec un sourire extatique débile. C'était Noël ! Puis elle se souvint qu'elle s'en foutait vu quelle avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux et elle rentra chez elle, à l'autre bout de la France. Fin. »

Rain ferma son livre, qui était en fait Tchoupi à la plage et sourit à ses cousins. Sa cousine, plutôt, les autres étant partis depuis longtemps, s'étant bien rendus compte que l'histoire que la jeune fille leur racontait n'était pas une fabuleuse aventure de Tchoupi le petit pingouin. Sa mission qui était de retenir les trois plus jeunes pendant que les parents déposaient les cadeaux sous le sapin était un cuisant échec. Un hurlement lui parvint, signe évident que la magie de noël n'opérait plus chez son cousin Elliot, les rêves du petit garçon se brisant en même temps que la bouteille de vin mal emballée que son père, déguisé en père Noël pour l'occasion venait de laisser tomber. Rain se dit qu'elle allait se faire tuer, mais oublia bien vite cette pensée quand sa cousine Miki Aren lui asséna une tape sur la tête.

« C'était trop nul ! Cria-t-elle en récupérant son bonnet panda que Rain lui avait volé dès qu'elle avait vu que la plus jeune possédait un bonnet panda. Déjà, on n'est pas le 25, en plus, tu me victimise dans cette fic à deux balles et pour finir... pourquoi t'as arrêté le lemon ?

_ Enfin Miki, je ne pouvais pas lire un lemon aux petits !

_ Mais ils sont partis quand t'as dis ''lune'' !

_ Quoi ? Mais c'était le cinquième mot seulement ! »

Rain fondit en larme. Miki ne s'attarda pas sur le triste spectacle de ce qu'était devenue sa cousine et sortit de la pièce en se jurant de réécrire l'histoire pour qu'elle soit plus à son avantage. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle retourna dans la chambre, donna un coup de pied à Rain qui s'était mise en position foetale au pied du lit. La plus âgée gémit, vaincue, et Miki sortit dignement après avoir crié :

« De toutes façons tes fics elles sont à chier ! »

On ne ridiculisait pas la Reine du monde sans conséquences.

 **Voilà (viola) ce petit OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si c'est le K :3**

 **Je sort de deux semaine de non-inspiration dues à un stress intense parce que j'avais une plaidoirie contre la torture à rédiger en vue d'un concours organisé par le mémorial de Caen et qui s'est déroulé à la Cour Européenne des Droits de l'Homme. Bon, j'ai pas gagné, mais c'est pas grave. Donc vous aurez peut-être la fin de PLLEO en 2015, sinon rendez-vous en 2016 !**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes, que vous fêtiez ou non la naissance du petit Jésus, et je vous fais de gros bisous sur vos petits pieds !**

 **Rain ;)**


End file.
